


Strictly High School Human

by AlphaFeels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Mentions of Death, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Erica get talking while he brushes knots out of her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strictly High School Human

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this got angsty :( which wasn't supposed to happen... *sobs in corner*

“Do you ever think about asking for the bite?” 

“Naa I don’t think I’d make a very good werewolf..” Stiles said resuming his brushing with a sigh. 

“Shut up you’d be amazing. Probably kick all our asses too!” 

“Hey! I’ll have you know I can still totally kick all of your wolfy asses!” 

A small huff of a laugh escaped the werewolves lips as she leaned back into the gentle touch of her human alpha.

 

“You know sometimes I wonder what it would be like if werewolves weren’t real.” 

“Life would be simpler.” 

“I’d still be sick.. or dead.” She said with a shudder. 

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.” He confessed stopping his brushing until he felt the press of her back as she leaned further into his touch. 

“It’s alright, dead would have been better than living like I was.” 

“Sssh..” he whispered. “No more negative thoughts, lets talk about something else.” 

“Alright then, will you and Derek ever get married?” 

“We kind of are..” 

“I know that but I mean married married. The human kind of married.” 

“I hope so but it isn’t important.” 

“Nothing human ever seems to these days.” 

“Hey!” 

“Stiles you’re hardly human!” 

“Erica..” he began soberly. 

“With your magic you’re so much more than them!” 

“Maybe but I still like to think of myself as ‘Captain of Team High School Human’.” 

“Well if you ever did get the bite you’d defiantly give Derek a run for his money, I- we all can feel it even now.” 

“Thanks but I’d rather not reduce my mate to a pile of bloody goo.” 

“You wouldn’t have to kill him.” 

“Really?” 

“Now you sound interested!” She laughed “thinking about becoming the alpha after all?” 

“No I- I just thought it was a bit of a lifetime gig, you know?” 

“Nope it can be given or taken but it doesn’t have to end in death.” 

“Interesting..” 

“What is?” came a voice from the door. Derek. 

“Circumcision.” 

“Uh no I can’t hear you! Lalalalalalalalalala-” Derek moaned covering his ears. 

“Off you go daddy! Mummy is mine until dinner so shoo!” Erica grinned making shooing movements with her hands. 

“Bye!” Stiles called after his mate, still laughing at the horrified expression upon his face.


End file.
